VECT9
The Charbtek Vantage Enforcement Carbine model T9 is an assault rifle that appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour |startammo = 20/180 (200 rounds) 30/180 (Extended mag) |pickupammo = 60 }} Campaign The VECT9 is the standard weapon for all allies in the first and the last mission. As the missions progress after the first mission, it is slowly replaced by the Charbtek-28. The VECT9 is a potent weapon in the single player campaign, as it has very long range and high damage at range. This makes the weapon in the campaign handle similarly to the multiplayer version. Multiplayer The Charbtek VECT9 is most deadly at long ranged engagements, mostly because of the very high minimal damage combined with range. When using this weapon, you can always expect to kill between 3-4 shots, with 5 shots only needed at an extreme range, beyond most sightlines in the game. This damage model combined with the fire rate will outperform all of the sniper rifles (if they miss one shot) and all of the other assault rifles. Note that the recoil booster takes the shots to kill all the way from 3-5 shots to 3-4 shots to kill, and a drastically increased 3 shot kill range. Headshots will grant you a 2-3 shot kill, and will significantly reduce your time to kill at any range. There are a couple of major drawbacks, one being recoil. The 1.0.1 update decreased this gun's recoil slightly, but despite this, the recoil on a per shot basis is still very high, however the rifle counters this by having faster than average centerspeed (centerspeed is how fast the gun settles back to the center of the screen after firing a long burst). Another drawback is the smaller magazine size, only holding 20 as a standard, but Extended Magazines increase it up to a more sensible 30 rounds. Extended mags is a must for this weapon, but FMJ is also an option that some might consider for lining up targets at a certain choke point in a map. The final drawback is firerate combined with the slow handling in closer quarters. This is not an ideal close range weapon, and although it is possible to pull off some CQB kills, it should be ideal to keep your enemies at an arm's reach. In short, this weapon will dominate in mid-long ranged combat, almost making it a fully automatic sniper rifle with telescopic sights and a recoil booster. However, you should not seek close ranged engagements, as it will prove very clumsy in CQB. This weapon costs 40,000 coins. This gun has high range, high recoil, a low 20 magazine capacity and a low rate of fire. This weapon is best employed when aiming down sights, as even though the hip fire box is rather small, the VECT9 is a slower firing weapon that benefits greatly when aiming down sights. This weapon demands more precise use over the other low-rate of fire assault rifle, the UFIA PSD-2. Compared to the UFIA PSD-2, the VECT9 has a doubled maximum range, a much higher minimum damage (especially with the Recoil Booster) a smaller magazine and less forgiving handling and mobility traits. Tactics * Support tactics employed by snipers can also work well with the VECT9. The VECT9 can outclass all other assault rifles at long range. * A good close-range secondary, like the OPS65 or Tygr X3, is recommended. * The VECT9 is best used as a support weapon, as it is outgunned by a majority of weapons in close-quarters. Guarding a high-traffic area of a map from behind cover is a great tactic, as it will pull the odds in your favour. * Be sure to aim down sights at all times; the VECT9 is not suited to hip-firing, as it deals reduced damage when hip-firing. ** Paragon Striker, therefore, is an excellent skill to run, boosting the aim down sights speed to that when walking. *** A medium ranged optic is well-suited to the VECT9. Counter-tactics * Avoid all long range contacts with the enemy. ** There is an exception, as if you have a sniper rifle, don't be afraid to pick out users. * Use powerful close-range weapons against users. Users will have no chance against you. * When in a close-range engagement with an enemy armed with this weapon, keep strafing to take advantage of the VECT9's low rate of fire and heavy weight. * Throw grenades at the enemy, forcing the user to move into a passive position. Trivia * The rear iron sight has 'A1' inscribed on it. * This weapon is the successor to the TZ4-Compakt in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. * The cartridge in the magazine are in 2D. Gallery MC4-VECT9-fp.png|The VECT9's appearance in first-person. MC4-VECT9-ads.png|Iron sights of the Charbtek VECT9. IMG_0404.jpg|Firing the VECT9. IMG_0406.jpg|Firing the VECT9 while ADS. MC4-Vec9 Reload.png|Reloading the VECT9 MC4-VECT9-world.jpg|World model MC4-VECT9 armory.png|The Charbtek VECT9 as it appears in the armory MC4-Vec9 Blake Cutscene.png|Blake inserting a magazine into a VECT9 in the opening cutscene for Red Summit. MC4-VECT9-fp Red Summit.png|The VECT9 with a CTS scope attached, as seen in Red Summit Walker VECT9.jpg|Walker holding a VECT9 MC4-Walker VECT9.jpg|Walker taking point with a VECT9 See also Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Assault Rifles Category:Assault Rifles